Charlie Bass
by Chairytale944
Summary: S2 – AU – What if Chuck Bass had a younger sister who was an outcast? What happens when she wants to get on the inside and Chuck is her golden ticket? She might be his sister, but she isn't popular. CB as well.
1. Charlie

Summary: S2 – AU – What if Chuck Bass had a younger sister who was an outcast? What happens when she wants to get on the inside and Chuck is her golden ticket? She might be his sister, but she isn't popular. CB as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters. That included Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf and all other characters. Gossip Girl belongs to the CW, Warner Bros., Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and the producers of the show.

...

Charlie Bass was like her brother, Chuck, in a lot of ways. She liked to meddle in people's affairs, she loved scheming. In many ways she was like Blair, except unlike Blair she was an outcast on the Upper East Side. She might have the wealth of the Upper East Side and be second-in-line to take over Bass Industries from Bart, but she was never really popular. Unlike Chuck she also wanted Blair and Serena to like her, even though she didn't understand what Chuck saw in them. She only knew she wanted to be part of that world.

Charlie Bass always thought she was second to Chuck, and she hated that. She wanted people to know her as Charlie Bass, not just as the sister of Chuck Bass. She knew that she wanted to be accepted to the Upper East Side, not because her family was incredibly wealthy due to they owned half the Manhattan Skyline, but because people liked her.

She had been close with Chuck but not with Bart. Maybe that's why they always got along, because they had that in common.

Chuck had invited her to a party today that she knew Blair and her inner circle would be going to. She hoped that they could accept her so they would become friends but she knew it wouldn't be easy to accomplish. She had to make an impression and Chuck was her golden ticket. He was hosting this back to school party and had invited his closest friends, but he hadn't told them he had invited his sister.

"Remember Charlie, just be yourself, but try to be nice, and I'm sure they'll like you." Charlie gave her brother a weak smile.

"They better, Chuck. I'm a Bass, and that means that I should be in this world too. I am meant to rule this school, just like Blair and Serena."

After awhile, Chuck and Charlie left for the party being hosted at the Palace. Lily & Bart had reluctantly agreed to the party, thanks to Lily being able to convince Bart.

Everyone had now arrived and Chuck was ready to make an announcement

"Everyone, thank you for coming. I hope everyone had a great summer. Next week we head back to school, so I thought we should have fun for one last time. He paused and turned to look at his sister. "I also invited my sister, Charlie. I hope you guys will come to like her. She can be trouble sometimes, but she does mean well." He raised a glass and the crowd cheered.

Blair confronted Chuck, "Bass, what did you think you were doing inviting her?" she said in a snappy tone.

Blair may have liked Eric, Serena's younger brother, but Charlie not so much; she had played a part in her dethroning last year. In Charlie's defense, she had been upset with Blair for rejecting her brother. So she tipped off Jenny, knowing she was a social climber. Not that she wanted Jenny to be Queen or anything, she just wanted Blair to see how Chuck felt about her. She had thought the temporary crowning of Jenny would help her see this, and deep down she always liked Nate, something Blair always knew in her gut.

That was why Blair was not fond of Charlie. She didn't know were her loyalties lie. Not to mention, she did not seem to understand the social hierarchy as much as she should.

He gave her a cold stare "She's my sister. Why wouldn't I?"

She rolled her eyes.

Things had been awkward with Chuck and Blair. Charlie didn't exactly help matters by trying to sabotage Blair's relationship with Marcus Beaton, especially since they found out his true identity of a Lord. It was too hard to resist the temptation of getting him out of the way. She knew her brother hadn't done right by ditching Blair a week after the big Bass wedding went down, the one they'd just gotten back together at. But she knew where her brother's heart lay. She had only been trying to help Blair see the same. When it came down to it, Charlie just wanted to help resolve things between Chuck and Blair because she knew her brother liked Blair. He was just afraid of Blair seeing his softer side, and opening his heart to someone. He always had a hard time with letting someone see the real him. Blair didn't like Charlie interfering with their business.

Charlie was a very observant person; she was like Blair in that way. She could see it in Chuck's eyes whenever Blair was brought up in conversation. The way he had been eager to avoid talking about it, or pretending he didn't feel anything after seeing a blast on Gossip Girl. She knew Chuck. He always kept to himself when something was bothering him. Charlie was vey incisive when it came to her brother, she could always tell when something was bothering him. That's when Charlie got suspicious of his feelings. But it wasn't until Chuck and Nate's confrontation the previous fall that she saw how hurt he was. Blair only wanted Nate. She acted like Chuck was a consolation prize. It was obvious though that Chuck wanted to be Blair's first choice. He wanted her, which had become clear to his sister when she talked to him about it afterwards. He told her all about the whole thing Victrola and everything that came after.

Blair gave Charlie a cold stare.

"Well if it isn't Bass Jr.," Blair remarked, giving her a once over. She took a step towards her and prepared her threat. "If you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours," she said coldly, the most plastic, fake, polite smile on her face.

Charlie then asked curiously "Blair, why do you hate me so much?"

She took a deep breath and forced herself not to lose her temper. "Because you interfere in my life, with my friends and the people I care about. You tried to ruin my relationship with Marcus because you're convinced your brother actually has changed when we know he hasn't and never will, and because you never mind your own business."

Charlie's smile faded "But isn't that what you do? Scheme and meddle in people's lives? Why is it okay for you to do that, but not me? Isn't that a double standard? " she asked in confusion. Honestly as much as Charlie had aspired to be like Blair, she didn't understand why Blair was being judgmental for stuff she does as well. Considering the fact, she was doing it to help out her brother.

Blair scoffed in response "because I am the Queen of Constance. That's the way the social hierarchy works, or are you too naïve to know that?" she snapped at her. She didn't understand how Charlie could not understand the social hierarchy.

"I get that Blair, I do, but you're saying I can't scheme at all? I am a Bass after all. It's in my nature to scheme." Charlie said in the most confident grin she could muster. She understood that it would not be accepted by Blair's minions, but Charlie was a Bass. In her eyes that was different; Charlie was no minion.

"If you want to be part of this world you can't sabotage me or Serena, or my friends," she said in a petrifying tone "You have to earn your way into this world." Blair gave her a once over. "If you want to be our friend, then prove it. If you earn it, then we'll see."

Chuck walked up to Blair. "Can I speak to you privately, please?" Chuck asked in a snappy tone. As much as he liked her, Charlie was his sister. He wouldn't just let Blair attack her like that.

Author's Note: So here is my new story. It is set at the beginning of Season 2. It is going to be AU, I hope you like it. I will try and update as often as possible. What would you like to see in future chapters, for Chuck, Blair and Charlie. Let me know in your reviews, until next time. big thank you to Suspensegirl for Beta'ing this story, I can't thank you enough.


	2. Internships & Partnerships

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Characters. All copyrights belong to their respective copyright holders. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Internships and Partnerships**

* * *

"What do you want Bass?" Blair scolded harshly.

"Can you maybe go easier on my sister," he asked her.

"Why? After what she did last year she will have to earn my trust, and right now I really can't trust her. She doesn't even understand the social Hierarchy, and I don't like that kind of foolishness. I can't have someone in my group who doesn't understand how things work in the social ladder," She told him.

"I get that she hurt you last year, with the whole her telling Nate thing. She had her reasons. A lot has happened since then. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because, I don't know if I can trust her again or if she will continue to be disloyal. I just need her to prove that to me, and then we'll see," Blair cautioned.

Blair was getting tired of explaining herself. It was starting to get incredible annoying. She was the Queen of Constance for crying out loud. People didn't tell her what to do she told them. Part of her knew though that she would at least have to give Charlie a chance. They would be seeing each other at school quite frequently after all. She knew that she would at least have to learn to tolerate Charlie's presence.

"Just give her a chance. You gave Serena plenty after what she did. I know she is your best friend and all but you like her brother. Can't you give my sister another chance?" He questioned her.

Chuck had always been close with Charlie. Even since their mother passed away Bart had been more distant with his children, and both Chuck and Charlie had a hard time connecting with him. He was always too busy with business meetings and work to pay attention to Chuck and Charlie. He often missed their birthdays or holidays. He often had his staff sign permission forms for school. Chuck felt as though he and Charlie connected as siblings from that. They were there for each other in ways Bart never was.

"Like I told Charlie, she will have to earn her chance back into this world. If she shows me she can be trusted, then I'll give her another chance. If not, she will never be a part of this world. I won't be betrayed by her again," She snapped in a matter-of-factly fashion.

* * *

The next morning Chuck, Charlie, Bart, Lily, Eric and Serena had breakfast as a family together. It was the first day back at school.

"So, Charlie, are you looking forward to your first day back at school?" Serena asked.

She really didn't understand why Blair had such a problem with Chuck's little sister. Charlie could be really sweet at times. Sure she was nosy and stuck her nose were it didn't belong at times, but Serena thought Charlie had good intentions. She truly believed that. Charlie had a good heart, and didn't expect Blair to hold a grudge against Charlie for so long; after all she liked her brother, Eric. It's not as if Serena didn't do her fair share of bad things either, yet Blair forgave her. She thought it might have to do with more than that, maybe her crush on Nate or a certain other Bass that was making her hold it against Charlie.

Charlie took a sip of her orange juice before answering, "Yeah, I guess. I just hope that Blair and I can be friends; I really think she would be a great friend. I do feel that forgiveness doesn't come easy to her though," Charlie observed

"Yeah it's hard to earn her forgiveness, but it can be done. You just have to work really hard for it. Trust me I've been there." Serena stated.

Chuck then spoke up. "Trust me, Charlie, Blair will see what a great friend and true Upper East Sider you are, it just takes time with Blair. I did talk to her about it at the party, the night before, so I hope she will at least go a little easier on you."

Chuck couldn't understand why Blair was being so difficult with Charlie either. He hoped it wasn't because of him, and his inability to tell Blair how he feels about her. He hoped Blair would give Charlie the same second chance she has with Serena. It wasn't as if Serena hadn't hurt Blair in the past, and would at least give Charlie the same chance.

"Thanks, Chuck. I just don't get how what I did makes me look bad. I mean Blair does too. It's what I do; I'm a Bass after all." Charlie retorted with the Bass confidence.

"Just give her time, she'll come around," he said even though deep down he knew it wasn't going to be easy for his sister.

They all finished eating. Before the teens had a chance to leave, Bart had pulled Chuck aside and asked "Chuck and Charlie "Son, Charlie can I speak to you privately before you go to school please."

"Of course, father," He replied. He saw his father's icy cold gaze, and knew that whatever Bart wanted to speak to him about couldn't be good. He had that look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Chuck, I have to say, I am disappointed you didn't go to Tuscany with Blair this summer. I think it could have been good for you," he said with a impassive look, "That is why I want you to take more responsibility this year. You will be interning with me at Bass Industries this school year. For 4 hours each day after school."

"You never trusted me with your company, why the change?" Chuck asked his father. Chuck had spent his whole life trying to prove himself to his father. He had turned him down every time, The first time he had made an effort, he had turned down Chuck's business proposal for Victrola. The only reason why he had changed his mind was become of the reporter who wanted a career change. Why would he change his mind now? However Chuck saw this as an opportunity to finally show his value to his father.

"I just want to give you more responsibility, is that such a bad thing?" he asked, "You are the future of the company, and the Board needs to see you can be responsible, this would be a good way to show them," He appealed.

"Well, then how could I possible refuse," He said sarcastically.

"I don't need the sarcasm. Just think about what I said. The limo is waiting, you wouldn't want to be late for school."

Chuck joined Serena and Eric as they were heading to school. Charlie walked up to Bart, "You said you wanted to speak to me?" She inquired

"Yes, I think it would be great if you would get involved in an internship as well. You should spend less time focusing on your popularity, and more on your future. Or maybe try making a few friends and not focus on being the most popular girl in school" He countered.

"But, father. I have no friends at school, I feel like an outsider at school, It is important to me. It is my way of trying to make some friends," she pleaded with Bart, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't focus on being popular, I'm just saying that you should focus on something else too. Being popular shouldn't be your priority. Making friends, meeting people, a Waldorf Designs internship?" Bart offered.

"I'm not sure Blair would approve. Things are already tense with her. I wouldn't want to mess things up even more."

"Charlie, you love fashion, am I wrong?" Bart asked

Charlie had always expressed an interest into fashion, she expressed it to Bart os several occasions. A lot of time he had always been too busy with Business to pay attention, but one day she finally got Bart's attention. She expressed she had no interest in Bass Industries, that Chuck should have it.

She wanted to do something on her own, and not have any part in the family business. She wanted to do something for her only, and not care what people thought.

"Well, no. It's just th-"she had then was cut off by her father

"No buts, you should do something you love, and not worry what others think. We'll talk more about this later."

* * *

Charlie just arrived at school; the truth was she had been thinking about what Bart had told her. She did love fashion, and interning for Waldorf designs would be a great way to gain experience in the industry. Maybe it would also help get closer to Blair and possible for them to trust each other as well. She could help Blair for Fashion week, than maybe it would help her see if fashion was for her or not, and if she liked it maybe get an internship. Truth of the matter is she had thought about it for a while, but it only occurred to her just now, to act on it.

Charlie began walking down the girl's hall of Constance. Just then she had spotted Blair speaking to her minions, she heard indistinctive chattering and Blair laughing with her minions. The minions then walked away and Blair was on her phone texting her best friend. Just then she saw Charlie, and Blair had caught her full attention. She then addressed the Queen B.

"Blair, can I speak to you for a minute?" Charlie asked her. She knew Blair probably wouldn't be so forgiving as to get her to help with Fashion Week, but she needed this for her future, so she hoped Blair would put aside their differences to help with Fashion Week.

"Junior Bass, I thought I told you, you're going to have to earn my forgiveness. It isn't going to happen overnight," she snarled.

"Yes, I know. I thought I could try and prove myself. How would you feel if I help you with fashion week? I know it is important to you, and to your mother, Blair. I know you don't trust me right now, but this is my way of showing you that you can trust me. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me for last year."

Blair rolled her eyes in response. _Great now she is using my mother to get to me,_ this is the last thing she wanted to happen, so she asked "And how do I know I can trust you, Junior Bass?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"Because I love fashion and despite our differences, I always wanted to be your friend and this would be my way of proving that to you." She offered in response. She had a confidence in her that showed she wouldn't be refused by Blair, she would be willing to do anything to be back in this world. Most people saw the Upper East Side as being toxic, not Charlie; she saw it as a privilege that you had to earn your way to gain access to.

"I will let you help for the sake of Fashion Week, but don't think for a second this will gain my forgiveness; it doesn't come easy for me. However I won't let that get in the way of making sure Fashion Week is a success. It is important to my mother, which means to me," She reminded her "I'll see you after school."

Blair left to go to class along with Charlie.

Charlie was now happy to get a chance to work with Blair again. Her plan depended on it, she hoped that Blair would understand, and allow it. She loved fashion, and would love to centre a career around it. An Internship at Waldorf would help her gain experience and learn the industry, and who better to learn from than Eleanor Waldorf herself. While Chuck loved real estate like his father, Charlie wanted no part of that business. She wanted to do something on her own that separated her from her father and brother, something she was passionate about.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

A/N: I just want to say a big thank you to Suspense Girl, for Beta'ing this story. This story wouldn't be what it is without you, so thank you. I also want to thank Brook-Lucas-Fan-23 for your review, and hope you will like this chapter. I am hoping to make my chapters longer, if that's okay. However that also means it will take longer to update, hope this is okay. I am hoping to have a 1 month-2 month timeline between updates, hopefully more frequent. I have some outlining to do before I can continue this story, I have an idea of where I want to go with it. I ill follow some ideas from Season 2, but some of it will be different from the show. While yes this fic is centered around Charlie mostly, Chuck and Blair are a huge part of the fic too, and they will have a storyline in this fic other than Charlie. I will be bringing in Nate, Serena, Dan etc. as well. What would you like to see in this fic, what don't you want to see? Let me know in a review, or what you like/don't like about it. I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as that's what it is, constructive. Meaning no flaming, or hateful reviews. I may also give Charlie a love interest some time down the line, let me know what you think? As always thank you, and please R&R


End file.
